Strange Tears
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: People will cry over the strangest things [EdxWin oneshotdrabble]


((This is a drabble/one-shot I came up with eating breakfast one morning…EdxWin…not much else to say. Enjoy!))

The strangest things will bring a person to tears.

You read in the newspaper about an explosion that killed ten or twelve people, and you say, "Aww, that's so sad." Then you head to go about your day and don't give those people a second thought.

But, one morning, you're trying to put your socks and shoes on, but the stitching at the toes is making your shoes tight and uncomfortable. You try for thirty minutes to get it to a tolerable position before hurling your shoes across the room, tears in your eyes from frustration, when the shoes didn't do anything and it's really the socks.

People blowing up won't make you cry…but not being able to put your socks and shoes on right will….

Makes you wonder, right?

Winry didn't think about things like that too much. Her mind was quite adapted to work with machines and things like that weren't her cup of tea.

Even after what happened with Edward, it still wasn't…but she was understanding more why simple things bring the strongest person to sobs.

She came upstairs to get Ed for lunch. He was starting to move around more after his automail surgery, but his motor skills were still lacking. The automail was painful for him and Pinako had told him the pain wouldn't go away. His body would just get used to it.

Winry knocked softly on the door and then opened it after not getting a response. She poked her head in and said, "Hey Ed! Time for lunch!"

She stopped when she saw him, sitting in the middle of the floor of his room, his flesh and metal fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt…

…tears in his eyes.

He hadn't cried a lot during the surgery, maybe during the fever and learning to stand on his new leg, but mostly because the pain made his eyes water. She had only seen him cry a handful of times…but never because of this.

Edward looked up at her, not even bothering to wipe the tears that streamed freely down his face. "I can't…can't do it, Winry," he said, his fingers slipping again.

She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, gently moving his hands to button the buttons herself. When she finished, she tenderly touched the side of his face, stroking away the tears with her thumb.

"See? All done." She kissed his forehead and started to stand up, but he touched her arm lightly.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked, sitting back down. "Don't tell me you want me to button your pants too?"

She waited for either him to blush or to make a stupid joke back. He did neither. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck.

And he cried.

"How…how can I save him…when I can't even button my own shirt?" he sobbed. "I can't…I can't…."

"Shh, shh," she soothed. "It's okay, shh, shh."

She held him for the longest time, letting him let out all of his held back frustration, anger and sadness. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back, until finally he quieted. He gently pulled away, looking down. "I'm sorry…it's stupid…crying over my shirt….:

She touched his face again. "It's not…I understand."

"I feel so helpless now," he whispered. "I have to have someone holding my hand all the time. I hate it."

Winry felt a little hurt, considering it was usually _her_ hand he was holding, but she understood what he really meant. "You're not helpless. Granny and I told you that the surgery would take a lot of rehabilitation and practice with the limbs. You've been through so much and come so far…most grown men chicken out after the first wave of fever…you didn't."

His glassy golden eyes met hers. "Thanks."

She hugged him again, tightly. "I'm always here for you…no matter what. I won't laugh at you, I promise."

"Again, thanks…really." He hugged her back, letting out a long breath.

She let go, standing up. "Granny's going to wonder where we are…I hope the stew isn't cold."

"Stew?" Ed perked up. Now he was starting to get back to his old self. "I love stew."

Winry grinned. "That's why I requested it."

She headed toward the door, turning back to see if Ed was following her. He wasn't. In fact, he was still seated on the floor.

"Something wrong Ed?"

His face turned red. "Actually…."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Remember when you said…jokingly…if I needed you to button my…um, pants?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you?"

Winry laughed and squatted down in front of him. "I guess this means I'm your dressing-helper now?"

"Considering my options…Al or Pinako…yes, you are."

She laughed again and buttoning up his pants. "There…anything else?"

"Yeah…"

"What now?"

He slipped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her toward him, gently kissing her on the lips.

She gasped, but kissed back shyly. When they pulled away, both of their faces were bright red. "That was a thank you…kiss," Ed said, quickly. "Thank you…for helping me."

She smiled and helped him to his feet. "Okay, so this whole thing…will be our secret?"

He nodded. "Yeah, our secret."

((Don't know where this came from but hope you like! The socks and shoes thing actually happened to me…sweatdrop I was young and hormonal…. So please read and review EDXWIN 4EVER!))


End file.
